Always with me
by jaeh1.b
Summary: "Padahal aku serius!". KaixHun. KaiHun. Yaoi.dldr!


Always with Me

.

 **Cast: Kim Jongin (Kai) & Sehun**

 **Ini penggalan cerita** _ **–aja mungkin, #Archive01**_

 **Silahkan tinggalkan laman jika Anda tidak menyukai kontent ini!**

 **.**

Gerimis kembali melanda kota Seoul sore ini. Kota metroplitan itu terpaksa menjadi basah karena gerimis yang tak kunjung henti. Jongin menikmati waktu sorenya sambil menyesap kopi hangat yang menggumpalkan asap. Jongin dengan kopi bukan kombinasi yang bagus sebenarnya. Tapi, entahlah tiba-tiba ia ingin meminum larutan dengan kafein itu. Sementara udara dingin masih kentara, menyeruak masuk ke tubuhnya. Matanya asyik menatap lurus sesosok tubuh yang kini tengah sibuk dengan majalah di tangannya. Terkadang bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman manis sambil berbisik kecil di tengah aktivitasnya menelusuri majalah fashion itu. atau bola matanya yang sipit terkadang mencoba membulat dan itu imut sekali bagi pandangan Kim Jongin. Namun, tiba-tiba ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menjauhkan majalah yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya tadi.

"Hey Kim... kau harus mengantarku pulang setelah ini. aku tak mau jika harus menghabiskan malam nyenyakku di apartemenmu ini. Hey.. kau mendengarkanku tidak? Kenapa malah tersenyum seperti itu, eoh?" Setelahnya Sehun sukses memindahkan majalah yang tadi berada di genggamannya kini beralih ke wajah Jongin.

"Wow.. kau brutal sekali _Baby_! Memangnya kenapa dengan menghabiskan malam di apartemenku? Bukannya kau senang?" kembali Jongin memperlihatkan wajah menggoda yang begitu menyebalkan bagi Sehun. Sehun memberikan _deathglare_ paling mematikan. Namun, bukannya bergidik ngeri, Jongin malah melangkah maju mendekatan dirinya pada Sehun yang terlihat bingung. Tangannya ia julurkan menyentuh pipi tirus Sehun yang entah kenapa menjadi menggemaskan.

"Aww.. Kenapa kau malah menyentuh nafsu pipiku! Sana-sana kau menyebalkan Kim Jongin! Atau aku akan benar-benar tak akan mengunjungi apartemenmu lagi, eoh!" Sehun menepis tangan besar Jongin dari wajahnya dan menunjukkan wajah sebalnya yang luar biasa.

"Kau yang membuatku melakukannya, kau menggemaskan sekali! Membuatku ingin menciummu saja!"

Sehun melototkan matanya dan pipinya tiba-tiba terasa panas sekali. 'Dasar penggoda!' batinnya dalam hati.

"Ayo antarkan aku pulang!" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya.. iya aku akan mengantarmu pulang! Tenang saja, Sehunnie!"

"Ehmm... tapi, -Jongin menggantung ucapannya. Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin.

"Kau harus membuatkan aku makanan dulu!" Jongin berkata dengan lancar dan tanpa beban.

"Buagh.." sekarang giliran tangan Sehun yang bersarang di kepalanya. Sehun baru saja memukul kepala Jongin dengan lengann. Sementara yang dipukul meringis kesakitan. Demi apapun, tenaga Sehun cukup kuat meski tak lebih kuat darinya. Dan semoga saja setelah ini Jongin tidak gugur otak, karena korban kekerasan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Dasar.. tak tahu terima kasih.. aku sudah mau mengunjungi apartemenmu, membuatkanmu kopi dan dengan mudahnya kau memintaku membuatkan makanan! Hah.. kau pikir aku pesuruhmu apa! Cepat antarkan aku pulaaang!"Sehun berteriak tepat di telinganya dan membuat telinga Jongin berdenging sakit.

Sehun memang luar biasa.

.

Setelah perseteruan singkat itu. Akhirnya, Jongin mengantarkan Sehun pulang. Gerimis masih mendera bahkan berubah deras menjadi Hujan disertai angin-angin yang entah sejak kapan semakin kencang saja. Di penghujung musim gugur memang selalu seperti ini. Hujan tak menentu. Dan badai mungkin akan menerjang sudut kota Seoul dan benar saja. dari siaran radio di mobil Jongin berita itu baru di umumkan.

"Aisshh.. diamlah Jongin jangan berisik dan pelankan mobilmu kita juga hampir sampai" Sehun memarahi Jongin yang sibuk menyanyikan lagu yang tak jelas entah apa itu dengan suaranya yang err... bikin sakit kepala.

"Jadi akan terjadi badai?" entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba Jongin ikut mendengarkan berita yang dibawa oleh penyiar radio itu. Jongin tersenyum cerah.

"Ne.. karena angin semakin kencang! Jadi, kemungkinan akan terjadi badai di beberapa wilayah Seoul"

Jongin membelokkan stirnya karena memang mereka telah sampai di perkarangan rumah Sehun.

"Aku akan menginap diapartemenmu kalau begitu, Sehun!" Jongin berteriak senang.

"Mwoo?..Ap-" Sehun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena Jongin segera memotongnya.

"Kau ingin aku terbawa badai dan keesokkan paginya muncul di koran sebagai headline _'korban badai tewas seusai mengantar kekasihnya dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah'_?"

"Dasar berlebihan..Baiklah, terserah Kau!" sehun mengalah dari adu oceh antara dirinya dengan Jongin yang sangat pandai dalam memutar balikkan kata itu. Sehun membuka pintu mobil Jongin kesal dan segera memasuki apartementnya diikuti Jongin di belakang.

.

Sekarang mereka tengah berada di ruangan Tv menyaksikan acara yang entah apa itu karena sedari tadi Sehun sibuk memindah-mindah channel.

"Kau kenapa sih Sehunnie?" Kai bertanya sambil memakan snack yang Sehun berikan padanya karena Jongin masih merengek lapar.

"Aku bosan!" Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Kau ini galak sekali sih seperti sedang pms saja!"

"Aku laki-laki"

"Kenapa kau harus bosan Sehunna! Kan ada aku!" Goda Jongin.

Sehun melirik malas namja gelap disampingnya yang sedang berPd ria.

"Kenapa sekarang jadi diam?"

"Kau itu kalau diladeni tidak ada hentinya!"

Jongin hanya mendengus babi.

Tiba-tiba ide cemerlang terlintas dalam otaknya.

Diawali, dengan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun.

"Eh, kenapa dekat-dekat?"

Kai meringis, "Dingin.. Kau tidak kedinginan memang? Lihat hujan nya deras seperti itu."

"Itu diluar Kim, sana-sana menjauh, aku ngeri melihatmu dari jarak sedekat ini." Kata Sehun mulai berang. Sehun dalam mood yang tidak bagus ditambah Kai yang bertingkah aneh-aneh padanya, so jangan salahkan Sehun jika nantinya lelaki Tan itu kenapa-napa.

"Mengerti bahasa manusia tidak?"

"Kau sensitif sekali sih!" Kai mulai menciptakan jarak, tidak dengan tangannya yang masih merangkul pinggang Sehun. "Sedang ada masalah?"

"Masalahnya itu ada padamu!"

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah aku mau kebelakang!"

Kai mengangkat bahunya, kemudian menikmati salah satu acara TV.

.

Kai sudah menghabiskan satu episode drama –tanpa sadar-dan Sehun belum juga kembali dari dapur. Lelaki tan ini mulai bosan dan mencari Sehun kebelakang. Sesuai dugaan, Sehun tidak ada di dapur. Kai bahkan juga mengecek kamar mandi, kosong. Tempat terakhir, kamar tidur.

Benar saja, Kai sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya dan buku-buku tebal yang berceceran di atas kasur. Sehun dan laporannya, ok! Jongin menginap di apartement Sehun bukan untuk diabaikan.

"Aku mencarimu ke dapur! Ternyata tidak ada, malah menemukanmu di sini. Sedang mengerjakan Laporan ya sayang!"

"Hnn.."

"Masih minggu depankan? Kerjakan besok-besok saja!"

"Sibuk."

Kai ikut duduk di atas ranjang, untuk beberapa menit kakinya menggantung di atas ranjang.

Kai menyusupkan jari-jarinya kepinggang Sehun dan mempertemukannya di perut ramping kekasihnya. "Jangan abaikan aku! Besok saja kerjakan tugasnya! Kalau Cuma mengetik aku bisa membantumu."

"Tugasmu saja sering aku yang mengerjakan Pak Kim, anak sosial sepertimu mana mengerti soalan anak eksak. Lebih baik kau duduk manis dan jangan mengangguku."

Bukan Jongin namanya jika tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Kai makin merapatkan tubuh mereka dengan tubuhnya berada di belakang Sehun, Kai menyanderkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Sehun dan menghirup aromanya.

Sehun mengelak tak suka "Astaga, Kai! Jangan seperti ini."

"Aku rindu. Aku hanya bisa duduk manis sambil menyander pada bahumu."

Sehun menutup laptopnya setelah terlebih dahulu mengubah ke mode "sleep".

"Mau apa? Kau masih lapar? Ayo, aku buatkan makanan!"

Kai menggeleng di ceruk leher Sehun. demi Tuhan! Kai tahu kelemahan Sehun. tidak ada cara lain selain mengikuti keinginan kekasih hitamnya itu.

"Kita tidur saja dengan kau dipelukanku semalaman."

Kadang Kai suka memikirkan kemauannya saja tanpa memikirkan orang lain termasuk Sehun.

Sehun menurut, ia ikut merebah. Jongin merentangkan tangan kirinya sebagai bantalan Sehun. Tangan kanannya menelusup ke perut Sehun mencari kehangatan.

Menghabiskan lebih dari lima menit sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka bicara

"Aku kesal padamu." Kata Sehun. Jari-jari Sehun memegang lengan kanan Kai menghalau tangan itu kalau-kalau meraba-raba bagian yang tak aman.

"Sebulan tanpa kabar kau pikir bagus?" Suara Sehun mulai meninggi.

 _Kai melakukan observasi di desa terpencil yang ternyata memakan waktu lebih dari sebulan._

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku ya? Kekasihku manis sekali." Kekeh Kai.

"Maaf, Prof. Kim tidak mengijinkan kami pulang sebelum observasi selesai."

Sehun mencubit perut Kai dan disambut dengan jeritan kesakitan.

"Kau menelpon langsung menyuruhku ke rumah dan memintaku membuatkanmu kopi. Apa-apaan itu?"

"Aku anti-mainstream sayang."

"Kai.. Aku serius!" Nada Sehun disertai tekanan.

Kai menyampingkan badannya, membawa tubuh Sehun lebih dekat lagi. "setelah penelitian ini skripsiku selesai, sidang. Kemudian wisuda. Nah, tinggal melamarmu saja!"

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan pengangguran."

"Kau lupa dengan gelar bachelor ku atau bagaimana? Yeah, kurasa kakekku atau orangtuamu bisa memberiku jabatan penting di perusahaan. Atau bisa juga aku melamar pekerjaan pada perusahaan Chanyeol yang produknya memenuhi daftar koleksi ponsel pintarmu atau..

"Ishh.." Sehun mendesis.

"Aku tidak ingin kau bekerja pada orang lain apalagi masuk ke perusahaan." Sehun merasa menang kembali saat ini.

Alasannya adalah Sehun tidak ingin nantinya Jongin disibukkan dengan urusan kantornya dan mengabaikan Sehun. Hanya memiliki waktu berdua di akhir pekan. Percayalah Sehun adalah anak yang dari kecil mendapat kasih sayang yang melimpah dari keluarga maupun kerabat terdekatnya. Pisah dari keluarga baru baru ini dengan alasan kuliah, lagipula orangtuanya juga sering berkunjung.

"Ok. Jadi, kau ingin aku bekerja apa, sayang? Menjadi arsitek? kan tidak mungkin? Ujung-ujungnya memang bakal ke perusahaan. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu kalau sudah bekerja." Jongin menangkup pipi Sehun dan menggigitnya gemas.

"Kai, jauhkan bibirmu dari pipiku."

"Kita bisa membuat usaha sendiri sebagai sampingan pekerjaan ku. Membuat perkebunan bunga seperti yang kau katakan beberapa tahun lalu atau membuat usaha lain?"

"Perkebunan bunga saja bagaimana?"

"Aku sih lebih suka perkebunan buah. Tapi, terserahmu!" Sahut Jongin lagi.

"Kita buat dua-duanya!" Jawab Sehun.

"Ok, masalah pekerjaan Fix! Jadi, kapan kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Apa kau sedang melamar?" Sehun berjengit dan langsung menatap Kai ke mata. Direspon dengan senyuman tampan.

"Jadi, kau ingin di lamar sekarang ya?"

"Mwo? Aku masih 19 kalau kau lupa!"

"Haha.. Bukan masalah bagiku. Aku 24. Ayo kita menikah tahun depan saja!"

"Ishh.. sudahlah, aku mengantuk." Sehun berbaring membelakangi Jongin dan mulai menutup matanya.

"Padahal aku serius." Bisik Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

..

a/n : KaiHun sepi banget beh.. Pada kemana authornya u.u


End file.
